monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
B.T.P
B.T.P is the tenth episode of Monster High : Secrets. Description Batman, Katana and the Turtle Brothers find the main plot of the Hairan that they use for the invasion of Earth. Plot Many nights that Batman, Katana and the Turtle Brothers searching for main plot of the Hairan and they use for the invasion of Earth but this night is end up failed again. Nextday at Monster High after Gym class the heroes are meeting at the Dojo in the Catacombs and Nagi show them the symbol of modified nitrogen canister that he found in the warehouse of the Hairan, give them the idea to find the place that have this symbol and Haku grab the canister and accident break it and release the modified nitrogen out from the canister and it's flow to the electric cage that imprisoned the captured Hairan and it's start to lick the modified nitrogen. Nagi said "I know now what are the one of Hairan food.". Later they go out by jump from building to building and they found the symbol of the Hairan on the building called B.T.P (Biological Technology Project) and Batman said "Let's get in!" and he's jump inside the building along with Katana and the Turtle Brothers and they start to investigate the building and go to look at the map of the building and Taki said "Look like the top only open for the scientists." and Roku said "Yes the scientists that are Hairan." and Katana said "Whatever at the top of this building. The Hairan don't want anyone to know." and Haku interrupt "I think I know... the plan for the invasion.". They go the elevator and pres the button so it can lead them to go to the top of the building but it's scan them first and not aloud them to go up and then the two Hairan come in and found them but Batman use his Katana use her swords cut them into pieces before they will tell anyone and she use it head to scan the scanner and it aloud them to go up to the top of the building but when the elevator is open they was shock by what they see and Roku ask "Is that... another bigger portal?" and Batman said "Of course it is." and Haku said "They're hiding another bigger portal?" and Taki said "I think it must be the main portal." and Katana ask "Why you think like that?" and Nagi said "Because it's use five cannons instead of one and it's straight the cannons up to the ceiling that can open. So that's mean the Hairan can-" and the Hairan Droids interrupt "Bring the ships to this planet and start the invasion." and the Hairan shoot laser along with the other Hairan to the heroes but Batman shoot his Blue Bat-claw out from the window to another building and escape out from B.T.P along with the other and drive their car back to the Dojo in the Catacombs. Trivia *Food of the Hairan are modified nitrogen. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode